Despite enormous investments of financial and human resources, cancer remains one of the major causes of death. For example, cancer is the leading cause of death in women between the ages of 35 and 74. Breast cancer is the most common malignancy in women and the incidence for developing breast cancer is on the rise. It is estimated that one in nine women will be diagnosed with the disease. Standard approaches to cure breast cancer have centered around a combination of surgery, radiation and chemotherapy. These approaches have resulted in some dramatic successes in certain malignancies. However, breast cancer is most often incurable, when diagnosed beyond a certain stage. Alternative approaches to early diagnosis and therapy are necessary.
A common characteristic of malignancies is uncontrolled cell growth. Cancer cells appear to undergo a process of transformation from the normal phenotype to a malignant phenotype capable of autonomous growth. Amplification and overexpression of somatic cell genes is considered to be a common primary event that results in the transformation of normal cells to malignant cells. The malignant phenotypic characteristics encoded by the oncogenic genes are passed on during cell division to the progeny of the transformed cells.
At least forty oncogenes operative in malignant cells and responsible for, or associated with, transformation have been identified. These oncogenes have been classified into different groups based on the putative function or location of their gene products, such as the protein expressed by the oncogene.
Oncogenes are believed to be essential for certain aspects of normal cellular physiology. In this regard, the HER-2/neu oncogene appears to be a member of the tyrosine kinase family of receptor-like glycoproteins, and shares a high degree of identity with the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR). HER-2/neu presumably plays a role in cell growth and/or differentiation. HER-2/neu appears to induce malignancies through quantitative mechanisms that result from increased or deregulated expression of an essentially normal gene product.
The p185 glycoprotein is the protein product of the HER-2/neu oncogene. The HER-2/neu gene is amplified and p185 is overexpressed in a variety of cancers including breast, ovarian, colon, lung and prostate cancer. p185 is related to malignant transformation, and is found in 50-60% of ductal in situ carcinomas, in 20-40% of invasive breast cancers, and in a substantial fraction of adenocarcinomas arising in the ovaries, prostate, colon and lung. HER-2/neu expression is intimately associated not only with malignant phenotype, but also with the aggressiveness of the malignancy. HER-2/neu overexpression is correlated with a poor prognosis in both breast and ovarian cancers.
p185 is a transmembrane protein with a predicted relative molecular mass of 185 kD that is about 1255 amino acids in length. p185 has an extracellular domain (ECD) of about 645 amino acids with at least a 40% identity to EGFR, a highly hydrophobic transmembrane domain, and a carboxy terminal intracellular domain (ICD) of about 580 amino acids with at least a 80% identity to EGFR.
There is a need for anti-cancer vaccines that can target a malignancy with which the HER-2/neu oncogene is associated, and for compositions and methods that can elicit and enhance an immune response to the HER-2/neu gene. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.